A Naruto Normal Day
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Have you ever read a fan fic and in the end said, “Oh my god that was the most stupid thing I’ve read”; or went into shock because of the ridiculousity of it. Well I bet this beats all of those that just crossed your mind! HumorParody


Have You ever read a Fan Fic anf in the end said "Oh my god that was the most stupid thing I've read" or whent in shook of the rudiculousity of it. Well I bet this bitd sll those that crossed your maid! **There will be lots of cross overs and you where warned!**

A Naruto World Normal Day

One day Naruto woke up in a wonderful mood because the night before he had finally declared his love for Hinata and now they were going out and so when Shikamaru strangely asked him to go training, he was too happy to care but when they were in the middle of training, a bunch of kunais all must hit them both.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted, Shikamaru got ready for a battle.

"Naruto!!" From god knows where Sasuke appeared and started gulpingNaruto with little hearts around him in a pink and orange background.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled trying to get Sasuke off him. "Get off!"

"No" But then Sasuke pushed Naruto to the floor and himself to somewhere else, an arrow passed right where they just were standing but only hit a tree.

"Damn it, I miss!" A female voice shouted they all looked to where the voice came from and Inuyasha appeared carrying Kagome in his back and she was ready to shoot again towards Naruto.

"You won't escape again, demon" Kagome shouted and shot the arrow directly at Naruto, Naruto saw his life flash before his eyes and noticed that Sasuke had a tendency of looking gay when he thought and in the last minute just before Naruto was hit by the arrow, Itachi jumped and took the hit, in the end Itachi was pin to a tree Inuyasha style.

"Dammit, I missed again!" Kagome shouted.

"Are they real?" Two female voices said touching Inuyasha's ears, which only made everybody sweat drop since they were Hinata and Temari, then…

"NOOOO!!!!" Sasuke shouted. "I was supposed to kill Itachi, ME! Not you, ME!" Sasuke shouted mad.

"He's not dead, he's just asleep" Kagome said.

"Oh, ok then" Sasuke said happily and sat in the floor to play the penguin killer.

"NOOO!" Another voice yelled, they all looked where it came from and in front of Itachi Orochimaru cried.

"Can I kill him? He's really annoying" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea sure" Everybody said, Inuyasha grabbed his sword and slashed Orochimaru in a million pieces and some koalas appeared and ate the pieces and Temari and then Gaara and Kankuro appeared and Temari made a grave and everybody got invited to the funeral that took place fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds after his death.

"Rest in Peace" Tsunade said throwing a rose.

"You know Anko just died and no one made a funeral" Sakura said

"When did she die?" Some random person asked

"Right now, she got attacked by those zombies" Sakura said pointing to Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, some sound Nin, Lee, Guy, Jiraya and Shino who were zombies.

"AAAHHHH!!" Every one screamed then Ino bit Shikamaru

"Ewww! Keep your…hhhrrr" Shikamaru transformed into a zombie.

"AAAHHHH" Everybody shouted again then two shots were heard and a hole appeared in Ino and one of the sound Nins body and they disappeared then a guy dressed completely in red and a hat appeared, Alucard.

"This should be interesting, why are there so many mortals within a vampire?" Alucard asked with a smirk, then everybody looked at Dracula.

"Hey, hey don't look at me! I'm not even an anime" Dracula said

"Then what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Hinata screamed, everybody turned towards her and Sasuke was holding her about to bite her in the neck.

"I guess this is a bad time to eat" Sasuke says dropping Hinata unharmed.

"So there you are" Alucard said and shot Sasuke and Sasuke turned to dust and the same with all the zombies.

"Ok that was interesting" Tenten said.

"Just because this little interruption doesn't mean that you're safe, demon!" Kagome shouted and Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well duh! Do you see another demon here?"

"Gaara has a demon inside him, too" Naruto said dragging Gaara by the shoulder to the scene.

"Get away from that" A voice said then Ichigo and Rukia appeared.

"Get away from the hallow before it eats your soul!" Rukia shouted.

"Gaara is not a hallow" Naruto said then Rukia punched Naruto making him fly to somewhere else then Ichigo grabbed his sword and killed Gaara.

"Hn, that was an easy one"

"Brother!" Kankuro shouted to where Gaara stood for the last time.

"Ichigo, can you see the two souls that I need to pass on?" Rukia asked.

"I can't, someone has a strong spiritual energy and I can't see" Rukia looked around

"You! You are the one!" Rukia said shouting to Kagome

"Well duh, everyone knows that!" Kagome said sarcastically and everyone nodded, even the people from Naruto, hellsing and Full metal Alchemist

"Well sorry but I'm not from the same anime as you" Rukia said annoyed "The two souls that have to depart are those two" Rukia pointed and then Ichigo grabbed his sword and with the back gently punched Kankuro's forehead, then Tsunade's "you'll go to a better place blah blah blah…" Ichigo said bored.

"Gasp, so Tsunade-sama and Kankuro were spirits?!?" Choji said, and yes he said the word gasp.

"Lust, Gluttony There you are where's your master?!" Edward asked/shouted to Choji and Kurenai, before they knew it Ed had cut their heads off… and unlike the previous occasions they weren't the homunculus so they died.

"Ok everybody stop, let's count who is actually left alive!" Naruto shouted

"Well let's see, you Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Asuma, Neji, Tenten, Iruka, Shizune, Inuyasha, Kagome, Alucard, Ichigo, Rukia, Edward, Alphonse… Sango, Miroku, Shippo…scratch that Shippo got killed by some bees, and me" Kakashi said pointing to everyone

"How do you know their names?" Sakura asked

"Hehehe I just do" Kakashi said closing his eyes in a friendly way

"He's creepy" Tenten said hiding behind Neji

"Well since we are the only ones to survive we should stick together" Iruka said

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Shizune screamed pointing to some obnies in the sky. Then some mutant robots came from the obnies

"Alien mutant robots" Tenten screamed and fainted

"Don't worry; if we all work together even we can defeat them" Naruto said to every one cheerfully

Ten minutes later

"NOOOO!" a voice screamed and the last person on earth was killed then the aliens leaved and then a pig somehow pulled Kagome's arrow out of Itachi and he woke up.

"So what did I miss?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was pointless, hahaha you where warned!

Ok if you have no idea from what anime are some of the characters don't worry.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara Inuyasha

Alucad Hellsing

Rukia and Ichigo Bleach

Edward, Alphonse, Lust and Gluttony Full Metal Alchemist

Mutant Alien Robots My imagination… or so I like to believe XD

I'm sorry if some of the non Naruto characters where out of character, I just put the first anime that came to my maid at that moment and most of them I wash them in Spanish and/or haven't watch them for some time and can't exactly put there exact personalities.

I hope you didn't think it was a total waste of time.

And Happy Birthday!


End file.
